


Больше не улитка

by Marina_ri



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.11, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 4.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше не улитка

— Мэнди! Ты пропустила крещение племянника! — орет Йен в лицо лучшей подруги, когда она открывает им с Микки дверь.

Он давится сухим колючим кашлем: острая боль в ребрах донимает на каждом вдохе, но это полнейшая херня. Чем сильнее режет от позвоночника и вправо, тем громче хочется вопить.

Микки вытряхивается из куртки, промахивается мимо вешалки и, не глядя на сестру, тащится к умывальнику на кухне, полощет рот и сплевывает красное прямо на грязные чашки и немытые детские бутылочки.

— Да я как-то не тороплюсь пересечься с батей сразу после того, как он откинулся, — криво усмехается Мэнди и поднимает с пола окровавленную куртку брата, швыряет ее на спинку стула в гостиной. — Вижу, я пиздец сколько всего пропустила, Йен. Игги минут за десять до вас приволокся, рассказал новости. Ну, не то чтоб это для кого-то были новости.  
— Завали! — невнятно отбрехивается Микки, сосредоточенно расшатывая зуб и пытаясь разглядеть что-то у себя во рту, пялясь в мутное стекло шкафчика над мойкой.  
— Даже не знаю, сработает ли теперь послать тебя на хуй, Микки, — замечает Мэнди, помогая Йену избавиться от парки. — Но мне до пизды, попробую, как тебе привычно.

Она эффектно выставляет средний палец и улыбается, и Йен не может удержаться: хватает ее на руки и кружит, и повторяет, заглушая ее визг:

— Ты классная, Мэнди! Ты знаешь? Ты очень классная!

От хохота Мэнди внутри распускается радость, как яркий тропический цветок, Йен даже может ощутить его сладкий запах. Или это шампунь Мэнди. А, похуй.

— Поставь ее где взял, дебилоид! У тебя трещина в ребре! — орет Микки, и Мэнди смеется, смеется, запрокинув голову и обнимая Йена за шею.

Они ржут и валятся на диван, и Микки оттаскивает сестру, ругаясь себе под нос, и зря он умывался — только кровищу размазал по харе, красавица.

— Ты красивый, Мик! — говорит Йен, хватаясь за отвороты его влажной от брызг рубашки. — Ты такой красивый, пиздец просто.  
— Йен, у тебя поганый вкус на мужиков, — фыркает с края дивана Мэнди, а Микки только кривит рот сконфуженно, о, это круто, так круто! Он стесняется, сука, стесняется! У Йена тонко звенит между ушибленных ребер: то ли смех, то ли нетерпеливое предвкушение чего-то классного, важного, интересного.  
— Хорош, а? Я в душ, — бросает Микки, и Мэнди замечает, забрасывая длинные ноги Йену на бедро:  
— Горячей воды на одного. Ты насовсем домой, Микки?  
— Ничего, Мэнди, я с ним, — вскидывается Йен. — Официально. В душ.  
— Светлана не возвращалась, они с мелким где будут спать? — продолжает Мэнди, и Йен резко ощущает, как болит лоб после удара в уебищную башку Терри.

Вспышка злости бьет по глазам багровым, так что свет меркнет. Зачем Мэнди про эту шлюху?! Кто просил? Все же так… все хорошо. Все прекрасно.

— Разберусь, — отрезает Микки. — Завтра. Когда припрется, пусть спит здесь, на диване. На хуй эту суку и ее щенка. Мы с Йеном мыться.

Злость скукоживается до размеров трещины в ребре, мешает на вдохе, но не более.

В тесной ванной Милковичей они помогают друг другу раздеться, пачкая красным кафель, полотенца, занавеску, скидывая на пол шмотки, пропитанные своей и чужой кровью.

— Гляжу, у вас децл чище стало, — замечает Йен, позволяя Микки стянуть с себя футболку через спину: задирать руки вверх больно. — Мэнди старается ради Кеньяты?  
— Ну, теперь-то в доме Милковичей две бабы, — пожимает плечами Микки, вышагивая из штанов и забираясь под душ.

Йен крутит головой, выхватывая взглядом из окружающего пространства детские ползунки, белый лифчик с молнией для кормления, кружевные фиолетовые трусы Как будто на веревках не белье сушится, а полароидные фотокарточки. Йен видел такое в лофте одного художника, там была целая инсталляция, с кучей прищепок.

Последний раз в ванной Милковичей к его голове приставили молоток. Но теперь все по-другому. Теперь Микки здесь — настоящий хозяин. Он свободен.

Вода едва теплая, и мыло жжет ссадины. Микки какой-то притихший, трет мочалкой Йену плечи и грудь, но в глаза не смотрит. Это странно — Йену необходимо видеть, что Микки счастлив, он хочет чувствовать кожей его адреналиновый приход после победы в самой главной драке жизни, но вместо этого явственно ощущает кислый запах страха.

Йен отбирает у Микки мочалку, кидает под ноги и сам мыльной ладонью обтирает его лицо. Пена от крови розовая.

— Как клубничный коктейль.  
— Че?  
— Как будто тебе на башку вылили розовый клубничный коктейль, — говорит Йен и осторожно целует Микки в разбитую губу. Вкус крови и мыла, и страх еще кислит на языке противной приправой.

Микки даже на поцелуй отвечает нерешительно. Улитка — вот что приходит Йену в голову. Микки, его бесстрашный говнюк Микки Милкович сейчас — улитка. Он отползает в свой крученый панцирь, скрывается под тишиной, прячется за молчанием, и — вот уж хуй!

Йен толкает Микки в плечо, вбивает в стену, от которой давно отвалилась половина кафельных плиток, и сжимает пальцы кольцом вокруг его едва напрягшегося члена. На макушку больше не течет теплая вода, воды там вообще считай нет — так, брызгают сквозь забитые известью дырки душевой лейки тонкие ледяные струйки.

— Они все были женаты, Мик. Кэш, Нед, другие. Я был их маленькой грязной тайной. Молчаливым удобным мальчиком для ебли. Как только я хотел большего, я получал подарки. Кроссовки. Билеты на матч. Смартфоны. Меня не колыхало, Микки, потому что у меня было свое. Был ты.  
— Йен, чего ты…  
— Даже когда тебя не было. Я знал, что ты есть. Без башки, на хуй, совсем без тормозов.  
— Бля, Йен… сожми сильнее. Давай, эй… Дай мне в кулак. У тебя стоит.  
— Постоит. Я хочу тебе. Хочу сказать.

На черных стрелках ресниц Микки дрожат капли воды, и Йен собирает их замерзшими губами, выкручивая кулак вокруг горячего на контрасте члена. Микки прикрывает веки и мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, подаваясь бедрами к руке.

— У тебя красивые глаза. И ресницы вниз. Грустные.  
— Галлагер… бля… с чего тебя так развезло?  
— И плечи. Сильный. Мне охуеть как нравится разворачивать тебя за плечо в стену, прежде чем засадить.  
— Заткнись, ну просто, блядь, завали ебальник и отдрочи мне нормально, Йен!  
— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня, Микки. Не щурься.

Микки сводит брови и послушно смотрит. Его голубые глаза мутнеют от возбуждения, он тяжело дышит ртом и слизывает воду с разбитых губ. Йену бешено хочется увидеть, как его сперма заполнит рот Микки, как будет стекать по подбородку, так же, как мыльные потеки, смешиваясь с кровью. Картинка слишком яркая, аж слепит, и Йен сам зажмуривается, тяжело наваливаясь на Микки и вжимаясь членом в его бедро.

— Дважды не предлагаю, Галлагер, — хрипло сообщает Микки. — Не стану дрочить тебе, пока не попросишь!  
— Справедливо, Мик, — усмехается Йен ему в шею и ускоряет движение кулака.  
— Бля-а-а… Да-а-а! — стонет Микки, и Йен говорит ему в ухо, твердит как заклинило:  
— Ты самый храбрый уебок на свете, Мик. Ты такой храбрый. Ты сделал это, блядь, ты сделал. Освободил меня. Себя. Нас.  
— Заткнись! Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись, Галлагер, и дай мне кончить! Нашел, блядь, спасителя. Я только шлюх освобождать могу, и то все идет по пизде в этом ебучем районе.  
— ...самый храбрый, Микки. Самый свободный. Давай же. Ну. Холодно. Ну. Хочу выебать тебя в рот.  
— Су-у-у-ка-а-а-а… — тянет Микки и кончает, намертво, до новых синяков вцепляясь в Йена, стискивая татуированные пальцы на бедре.

Его обжигающая сперма у Йена на ладони, на животе. Белесая клякса попадает на большой палец ноги, и Йен наблюдает, как остатки воды смывают ее в сток. Хочется вымазаться в сперме Микки, выпачкаться в ней всему до кончиков волос.

— Не знал, что ты… что у тебя… Что ты так воспринимал эту хуеверть. С женитьбой, — замечает Микки и гладит Йена по мокрым волосам, притягивает к себе и заставляет положить голову ему на плечо. Может, кислый запах страха смыло в водопровод вместе со спермой, но сейчас Микки больше не улитка.

Он тащит Йена из ванной в комнату мокрого, толкает на кровать и, прежде чем взять в рот, предупреждает:

— Легче, кролик ебучий, у меня челюсть болит.

Когда он растягивает губы по члену, едва запекшаяся трещина лопается, и Йен во все глаза смотрит, как алые капли стекают на распухшие от желания яйца. Микки халтурит, помогает себе рукой, но так тоже круто, потому что он держит член Йена, словно рукоятку ножа, привычно и твердо.

В голове мелькают классные фразы, их хочется записать, но вряд ли у Милковичей найдутся чистый лист бумаги и ручка. Например, «Ножи не испытывают оргазма, но кончают смертью» будет прикольно смотреться на футболке.

Возбуждение можно описать цветом. Наслаждение от рта Микки — бордовое с оттенком малинового, яркое до рези в глазах. Тяжелое ощущение скорого оргазма в яйцах — медово-желтое, тягуче-липкое. Острая радость, болью колющая треснувшие ребра, — оранжевая, как апельсин.

— Мой, блядь, теперь совсем мой! — выдыхает Йен, нарушая обещание и вколачиваясь в глотку Микки, бешено дергая бедрами вверх-вверх-вверх. И замирает на высшей точке, не чувствуя больше различий между собственным телом и телом Микки.

«Прости» — несколько дебильное слово после чумового оргазма, но Йен тянет к себе Микки и бормочет свои неподходящие слова, сцеловывая кровь и сперму с его рта, пока от железного привкуса не начинает вертеться комната.

— Спи, бля, неугомонный! — шепчет Микки, поворачиваясь спиной и вписываясь в Йена всем телом.

Йен обнимает его так крепко, как только позволяет тухнущая боль в боку, переплетает пальцы с его пальцами, не в состоянии отпустить Микки хоть на дюйм в сторону. Люди же не отправляют погулять свою ногу или руку, верно?

— Ептыть, твой, конечно, — невнятно бурчит тот, и счастье — это такое зеркальное стекло, гладкое и ровное, где отражаются ультрамариновая синева глаз Микки и его кривая и пиздец какая красивая улыбка.

Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, Йен явственно слышит в голове хлопок, будто от заглушенного расстоянием взрыва, и видит, как стекло идет безобразными черными трещинами.


End file.
